Apples and Cider
by BloodVenom45
Summary: There was no competing against Robin Hood. How could she? He was like her, a fairy tale character. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He had a long history with Regina. He was a much better parent to Henry than she ever could. Robin Hood was Regina's True Love. How did Emma stand a chance? Simple. Tinkerbell told her the truth. Emma was The Evil Queen's Happy Ending.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _The Wish_

Emma Swan unlocked and pushed open the door to her vacant apartment with a weary sigh. The bounty hunter drops her purse on the chair that sat in her small living room on the way to her bedroom. It had been a long night, but a successful one. Once again the curly haired blonde had managed to lure an unsuspecting male that had a warrent out for his arrest, into a set up date. Promptly handing him his court summons and hauling his ass in. The reward money she had received was 1800 dollars and that was enough to sustain her rent for the next several months.

Grunting in annoyance, the young blonde strips out of her skin tight red dress, sequined with jewls that caught the dim lights in her bedroom. Emma decided to skip out of a shower as she was barely able to keep to her feet, and changed into a pair of dark grey sweats and a white tee shirt. However, before she can happily sink into her thick comforter, her bright green gaze settles on the rather large cupcake wrapped in plastic sitting on her bedside table. Ah, yes. Today was her 26th birthday. After standing and pondering over it a few moments, the blonde approached the bedside table and gingerly picked up the cupcake, slowly unwrapping it. It smelled delicious, but it was a hallow feeling. Emma had bought the sweet herself since she had no one else in her life to remember her birthday. Just before the young woman takes a bite, she flutterd her eyes closed and makes a wish.

 _'I wish I wasn't alone anymore'_

A pathetic, fool's wish brought by weakness and loneliness, at least she thought so. Sighing deeply, the blonde takes a large bite and chews. Almost immediately afterwards she heard a single knock rap against her front door, causing her to freeze. Emma wasn't expecting any company, and she didn't have anyone to casually visit her either. Who could it possibly be? The blonde woman quickly placed the cupcake down while simultaneously reaching for the glock strategically placed beneath her pillow. The knock sounds again, and Emma slinks forward in a trained crouch, both hands ensnared around the butt of her gun, which was pointed upwards.

"Who is it?" She calls out, only to receive no answer at all which only intensifies her nerves. Reaching her door, she uses one hand to carefully twist the knob and yank the door open. Pivoting in one fluid motion, Emma directed the barrel of her gun at her visitor. There was a beat of shocked silence, wide, chocolate brown eyes staring into emerald greens.

"Who are you?"

 **AN:** _I know it's short but I want to get a feel on a new territory. Trust me, the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you guys think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _Storybrooke_

There came no response to Emma's question at first, which to be honest was understandable as they were currently staring down a gun. Swallowing thickly, the young blonde lowers her weapon and blushes a furious red. Mouth suddenly drier than a dessert, Emma stares at the very gorgeous brunette standing across from her. The woman wore a pair of four inched heels, black stockings on sculpted thighs, a black pencil skirt and a silk lavender blouse with a plunging neckline. The brunette's thick lips were painted a blood red, a small scar just above her upper lip. The woman's dark hair reached her shoulders in a sleek, cascade. Emma thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Pardon my intrusion, but are you Emma Swan by chance?" Whoa. Okay, so her voice sounded like melting honey with hints of masculine husk that made her even more incredibly sexy. The blonde woman could only stand there and gape like a fish out of water for several seconds, causing the brunette to give her a very strange look before she clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Well, are you or are you not?" That irritated tone finally snaps Emma out of her daze.

"Yes!" She nearly shouts, before recovering while nervously tousling her golden blonde locks. "Ahem, yes...er I am Emma Swan. Who are you and what do you want?"

The brunette woman seemed to stiffen at the confirmation, but her voice never wavered as she replied.

"My name is Regina Mills. I am Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine and I have come to ask for your help." Completely stumped, all Emma could do was open her door wider and gesture for the strange, yet incredibly gorgeous woman to enter her home.

"Uhm..ok. What can I do for you? Is this about a client?" The blank expression on Regina's face quickly surmised that that was not the case. The next words out of the brunette's mouth nearly caused Emma to have a heart attack.

"I am here on the behalf of my son, Henry. You see, he has fallen deathly ill and is in need of immediate surgery. Firstly, he needs blood type AB, which I know you share in. Next, he is in serious need of a new kidney. Something you are also a match for." Regina was blunt, straight to the point with a very no nonsense type of attitude.

"I..I- don't know-" Emma stammered helplessly, not having a clue how to handle this situation. Why was she approached about this poor boy? How did this Regina know of her medical background? Clearly reading the questions in Emma's eyes, Regina pressed onward.

"I know that you are the biological mother of my Henry. Even though it was a closed adoption, I had a private investigator track you down as this was an emergency. I would not be here if it were not very possible my son will die if you do not come back with me this very instant."

Wide, wide, green eyes grew steadily wider from each word that fell from the brunette's lips. As if she was being assaulted, Emma threw her hands up, palms pushed outwards as she backed up several steps, as if to ward off the supposed Mayor.

"Whoa! Whoa, wait a minute!" The young blonde's spine meets a wall and she slid down to her backside, still holding out her arms. "Slow the hell down! I don't know what game you're trying to pull here but-!" The flash of cold rage cuts off the rest of Emma's panicked sentence in her throat. Jesus. If looks could kill, this woman would have turned her into a pile of ash at that moment.

"I can assure you _Miss Swan_ , that this is not a form of amusement." Regina replied with such bite in her tone that Emma flinched violently. After several minutes of just starting at one another, Emma finally starts to consider that maybe this woman was telling the truth. She _did_ give up her infant son when she was 18 years old and it _was_ a closed adoption. Could she really say no to saving her...son? Emma huffed loudly and shoved her hand through her curly blonde locks, gaining back to her feet, staring holes at her apartment floor.

"Miss Swan?" The mayor calles out, impatience grating through her teeth.

"How old is he?"

" _Miss Swan_ we don't have time for--"

"How. Old. Is. He?" Emma is the one to cut off the older looking brunette now, spitting each word out from her tightly thinned lips. Emma's hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides, glaring defiantly at Regina who sighs in resignation.

"Ten." This simple answer sucks the air roght from the blonde's lungs, it didn't exactly prove that this boy was hers but the age was undeniably aligned.

"I'll be ready in half an hour."

The drive back through the familiar streets of New York in Regina's sleek black mercedes was almost deathly silent. Neither women really knew what to say and judging by the tight grip the supposed mayor had on her steering wheel, Emma decided it was best to keep to herself. Besides, the bounty hunter had alot of things on her muddled mind that she was trying to trudge through without drowning. Henry, huh? That was a rather old fashioned name, not something Emma would have picked for the incredibly small, wrinkled infant she had held in her arms for all of five seconds. She hadn't want to look or hold him long, knowing it was hard enough that she was abandoning her flesh and blood the same as she was 26 years ago. Emma had justified her reasoning with her being entirely too young to be a supportive mother. She had lived in the back of her ex boyfriend's car at the time, soon to also be abandoned by him as well. Left to rot in a jail cell for a crime she didn't commit. Now, here she was off to help someone who likely had no idea whom she was, and even if he did who's to say he wouldn't hate her the same way she despised her own parents for leaving her on the side of the road?

The long, heavy and drawn out sigh from the blonde next to her drew Regina's attention, she glanced with distain at the slumped over woman in the passenger seat. Whatever she was thinking about looked to weigh a hundred pounds upon her shoulders. Regina had no words of comfort, in her mind that woman was only an organ and blood donor. If she were able she'd give _her_ son what he needed but that just wasn't possible. The mayor gave a derisive sniff, as soon as this ordeal was done she'd dump this Emma back where she came from.

"We're here."

Emma was abruptly pulled from her endless jumble of deep thoughts, sitting up to set her gaze on a small hospital and a relatively small town.

"Where are we?" The sound of a door opening causes Emma to look to her left and see Regina already climbing out of the car. Quick to follow, she trails after the mayor fidgeting with her hands nervously, when she repeats her question, louder this time she heard a loud and annoyed sigh from in front of her.

"Storybrooke, Maine. If you're quite finished with your questions I'd like you to be evaluated by the doctor." Regina sniped, briskly walking through the sliding glass doors of the emergency room, the sound of her clicking heels bouncing off the tile floors.

"The doctor?" Emma blurted before she could stop herself, always a naturally curious one. "Do you guys have only one?" When she received no immediate reply, the nervous blonde glances up to see that the mayor was already striding down a hall, passing a nurse receptionist whom didn't even look up. Gulping, Emma scuries after her as quick as she could only to nearly slam into the woman's rim rod straight back as the mayor came to an abrupt stop in front of a closed door. Regina knocked only once, then barged in like she owned the place, Emma peeking over the shorter woman's shoulder timidly.

"Mayor Mills! I see you've found the mother--"

" _I'm_ his mother." Regina cuts off the blue eyed doctor off with a sharp snarl. "Miss Swan only gave birth to him. She is nothing more than a surrogate." Regina sniffs, uncaring at the violent flinch she caught the younger blonde woman doing by the corner of her eyes.

"I want you to take a few tests, make sure she doesn't have anything that could further harm my son." The mayor continued brusquely, turning to aim a pointed glare at the haunched woman.

"I-I'm clean." Emma spoke up, trying to defend herself from the incredibly hostile woman. What the hell had she ever done to her? She's the one who'd been dragged out of the comfort of her home and practically manhandled here. Shouldn't she be shown a little gratitude? At this thought, Emma straightened her back and returns Regina's fierce glare.

"I'm sorry if I don't take the word from a woman whom gotten pregnant at 18 years old that she is-" Emma cuts her off with a swipe of her hand.

"I don't care what you think. I'm not here for you. Your doctor can take his tests, whatever gets me out of here faster."

Regina's eyes flared dangerously, and the doctor felt it prudent to gently guide the mayor from the room before she dislodged Emma's teeth from her mouth.

"Mayor Mills, I can take it from here. I will call, and fax you the results to your office immediately." He says, ushering her out the door. Regina flashed one last glare over her shoulder.

"You had better." Then she was gone, amd Emma was left with the Doctor.

 **AN:** _Let's hear what you guys got. This will be a very slow burn SQ, but I promise the wait will be worth it. Things get worse before they get better._


End file.
